Voice Of An Angel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wolfgang, his brother Sal, and Katie's three Imaginators learn that she can sing. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, Sky, Dawn, and Dusk, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Autumn, and Phantasmo.**

* * *

 **Voice Of An Angel**

"Let's see. A wolf head, monster eyes, wolf ears, enhanced torso, ninja arms, Wolfgang legs, and a wolf tail," Katie said, selecting the main look for her new Dark Imaginator. Rachel was standing beside her, watching with a smile.

"Sounds like your Dark Imaginator will be quite the sentinel," she said to the younger girl.

Katie beamed. "Thanks," she said as she chose the double scythe for her Imaginator's weapon. "Now, let's see. Armor."

She again grew thoughtful. "Dragon's ridge for his headgear, studded shoulder guards, hard-core arm guards, winged greaves leg guards, and feather wings," she said and then nodded in satisfaction at how he looked.

"He looks really neat," Rachel said with a smile. "What are you going to name him?"

"Dusk," the Air Portal Master said, typing in his name and selecting a cool voice for him. "Now, what should his catchphrase be?"

After a moment, she decided and then went on to select Dusk's colors, choosing the colors grey, dark blue, black, blue, and dark sky blue. "Okay, he's ready," she said, pressing the 'play' button.

"Fear the dark!" Dusk cried out as he spun his scythe in his hands and leapt off the portal, landing in a kneeling position before standing up to greet the two. He looked between them and Rachel gestured to Katie so that he knew who had created him. He turned to Katie. "Thank you, Portal Master," he said.

Thrilled to have a Dark Sentinel, she hugged him happily and they watched him head off to find some of the Sentinel Senseis. The two Portal Masters decided to walk around the M.A.P. for a bit. "Hey, Rach, do you have a Dark Imaginator?" Katie asked.

"Actually, I do," the Tech Portal Master answered. "I met him when my daughter and I were exploring the Darklight Crypt after Master Eon saw Kaos got in there. There was a legendary treasure in there that that little creep was after."

"What was it?"

"A trophy with the Light and Dark Elemental symbols on it. Just as I picked it up, Kaos tried to ambush us, but Hood Sickle scared him off, having been at the Darklight Crypt by chance. But then Autumn was grabbed by someone and that same person grabbed me, demanding the trophy. Thinking it was one of Kaos' minions, we both attacked, but he knocked away out attacks and grabbed Autumn again. When Hood Sickle came up, he recognized the person to be Phantasmo, a Dark Knight Imaginator who guarded the Crypt. When he learned Autumn and I worked for Master Eon, he calmed down and I asked him if he'd like to join my team of Imaginators, which he accepted."

Rachel pulled out her phone and showed Katie a picture of Phantasmo. The Imaginator had the Under wraps head, glowy eyes, seahorse ears, the mummy chest, mummy arms, wrapped-up legs, and a skeletail. His gear included the doomed knight helm, skull pauldrons, ceremonial arm armor, ceremonial leg armor, and the Hood Sickle backpack while in his left hand was the monster sword. He had a very bulky appearance while his colors were the theme of azure twilight with trick-or-treat colored eyes. "He looks a bit spooky," Katie said. "No wonder you and Autumn were a bit startled by him."

The Tech Portal Master nodded. "He might look scary, but he's really a gentle giant," she said. She then heard Magna Charge calling for her. "Well, my honey's calling for me. Want to meet up at the Academy later to go on an adventure with our Imaginators?"

"Sure," said the Air Portal Master, waving goodbye to her friend.

* * *

Later on, Dusk met up with Sky and Dawn, Katie's other two Imaginators and the two welcomed him warmly before wondering where Katie was. "I haven't seen her since before I went to go train with the Sentinel Senseis," Dusk admitted.

"Come on, let's go find her," said Dawn. "She's around here somewhere."

Sky gazed around. "Maybe some of the Senseis have seen her," she suggested.

Agreeing to ask the Senseis they came across if they had seen the Air Portal Master, the three took off together, soon running into Wolfgang and Sal, who had been discussing the upcoming concert going on at the Golden Arcade later on that evening. "It's going to be quite a concert, Wolf, especially with you as lead guitarist," said Sal.

"Honestly, it's been a while since we've jammed together," Wolfgang said and strummed his guitar lightly. "Are you sure you're okay with me singing a bit later on?"

"Of course," said the younger wolf with a smile. "It's for your girl, right?"

Wolfgang blushed a bit. "Yes," he said.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

The two then spotted the three Imaginators and Wolfgang straightened up. "Hello, Sky. Hello, Dawn," he greeted the girls before seeing Dusk. "Who's this?"

"This is Dusk, our new friend," said Sky. "Katie created him earlier, but now we can't find her."

"Have you guys seen her?" Dawn asked.

"Can't say that we have," Sal said apologetically.

Dusk's ears suddenly perked up and he turned his head slightly, as if listening. "Hey, I think I hear her," he said.

Sky and Dawn tried to listen, but didn't hear anything, but then Wolfgang's and Sal's ears perked up too. "I think you're right, mate," said Wolfgang. "That sounds like Katie."

The Bowslinger Sensei led the way with his brother and the three Imaginators following until the entered the forest and the singing became clearer and they found Katie standing near a rock, singing softly.

"Wow, she's got a voice like an angel," Sal said softly.

No one could argue that and they stayed quiet as they listened to Katie's song before she ended it on a perfect note and they all began clapping, making her jump as they had surprised her. "Oh!" She exclaimed before relaxing and seeing it was them.

"Sorry, Katie. Didn't mean to startle ya," said Wolfgang. "But wow! Have you got a voice."

She blushed, smiling shyly. "I agree," said Sal. "Hey, how about you sing as my concert tonight?"

The Air Portal Master didn't look that certain. "Well, I've never sung before a crowd before," she said nervously.

Wolfgang went up to her, placing a comforting arm around her. "Hey, don't you worry," he said. "You'll do great. And Sal and I will be on the stage too, so you won't be alone."

"Mr. Sal, do you think we could be on the stage too?" Dawn asked hopefully, gesturing to herself, Sky, and Dusk.

"I don't see why not," he said with a smile.

It was now perhaps an hour and a half before the concert and Katie was practicing another song when some bully Portal Masters came up and surrounded her. "Heard that Sal has you up on the board to sing at his concert tonight," one of them sneered at her.

"Bet you can't even sing," said one of the girl bullies tauntingly.

"He should have chosen us, but he turned us down flat," said another one of the male bullies and they advanced on the Air Portal Master. "Let's give her a makeover for her stage debut."

"She needs it," said the girl bully who had spoken before.

Just as they closed in to do that, a familiar howl made them jump and they saw Wolfgang and he didn't look happy. Sky, Dawn, and Dusk were behind him with their weapons ready. "You leave our Portal Master alone!" Sky said, her bow and arrow ready. Dawn held her sword in a ready stance and Dusk spun his double scythe in warning.

The bullies looked uncertain, especially when Wolfgang strummed a few strings on his special guitar bow, making them look nervous now before he howled and strummed his guitar hard enough to send a shockwave out after them, starling them into retreating fast. Katie gave her Imaginators and the Bowslinger Sensei a grateful look. "Thanks, guys," she said. "But…how did you know those bullies were here?"

"We were coming to find you when we saw them," said Dusk.

Grateful to them, she hugged all four of them. "Well, come on, Sheila," Wolfgang said, his Australian accent making her giggle. "My brother's wondering where you are. He called his personal wardrobe and makeup people to help you get ready."

"That was nice of him," she said.

Ten minutes before the concert began, Katie stepped out from the dressing room and caught Wolfgang, Sal, and her three Imaginators looking at her with expressions of awe. "Wow, that is perfect!" Sal said. "Subtle, but pretty. Oh, it'll match your voice perfectly."

"Thanks," she said. She was wearing a floor-length sky blue dress with blue flats and her hair done up in a bun with a tiara on her head and the tiara had sky blue stones. A little bit of light blue eye shadow and a light brushing of blush brought out her facial features wonderfully and completed her look.

Wolfgang saw the manager cue that they were on in two minutes. "Well, it's time," he said. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and Sal made a quick adjustment on the song schedule. "Katie, how about you sing first?" He suggested.

"You sure?" She asked.

"You'll do great," he said.

"I agree," said Wolfgang.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and when the curtain opened, she was ready and sang her song in front of the crowd. Her angelic voice wowed the audience and had them cheering and applauding her, which pleased Sal to no end as he, Katie, and Wolfgang then all sang together with Katie's Imaginators joining in, making it one unforgettable concert.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
